Circumstances Lead to Situations that Make People Uncomfortable
by Azuno-Arika-Chan
Summary: After his second fight with Takaoka, Nagisa has a few issues with both his physical and mental health. These complications lead to a showing of an entire different side of him, including one more similar to Karma than Karma himself would like. No pairings as of yet, rated T once again because of Karma and, in some cases, Nagisa's potty mouths. Trigger Warning for Chapter Eight.
1. Chapter 1

Nagisa stepped down from the platform, glad that he had managed to defeat Takaoka. He was asked repeatedly if he was okay, which, in all honesty, he didn't feel well at all, but he'd answer with a smile and a nod of his head. While they were in the helicopter on the way back to the hotel, he noticed that the pain from his minor injuries had faded, but his chest was slowly beginning to blossom in pain. There wasn't any blood, so he wasn't worried at first, but, by the next day, he was slightly concerned.

Everyone else slept until late in the afternoon, but he sat on the hill watching Karasuma attempt to trap Koro-Sensei. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, it'd been too uncomfortable. He'd checked the injury that morning, but it was simply bruised, more than likely from Takaoka's kick to the area. Nagisa thought nothing of it until later that night.

That night he was packing to go home,Karma was across the room brushing his teeth quietly. Nagisa coughed,not a big deal at first. It was probably just a bug, he thought, and went back to packing. A few minutes later it happened again, but didn't stop. It was to the point where he was on his knees,gripping the bedspread with one hand, the other against his mouth.

"Nagisa?"Karma dropped what he was doing and moved to step over, only for Nagisa to move his hand away from his mouth with a terrified expression on his face. "Hey!"

Karma crouched next to Nagisa, a hand on one of he shorter boy's shoulders. They met each other's gaze for a moment,then Karma flipped Nagisa's hand over to reveal a few red flecks. The red head let out a sigh.

"It's probably coming down from your nose,"Karma spoke calmly. "He hit you pretty hard yesterday, huh?"

Nagisa only nodded in return, trying to catch his breath. Soon after, Karasuma called lights out, and, despite his awake and fierce personality, Karma fell asleep first. Nagisa tossed and turned for a while, but was finally able to fall asleep, moreover from exhaustion than being able to actually calm down enough to sleep.

He awoke the next morning in another fit, again with flecks of blood. Karma awoke to this too, but once again thought that it was just from being punched in the face. Nagisa didn't say anything about the bruise on his chest, but it didn't seem to be getting any better when he looked a bit later. It sent shots of pain down his side with every step, but it wasn't unbearable, so he went on with the day.

On the boat, Nagisa sat alone for a while. He was dozing, a hand wrapped around his body in an attempt to be comfortable despite the bruise and newly found nausea. He only opened his eyes when Kaede sat down next to him with a boxed lunch.

"Hey, maybe you'll feel better after you eat a bit,"She said, sitting the lunch between the two of them and opening it.

"Yeah,"He sat up slightly straighter, picking up piece of sushi. "Thanks."

"So you think you're just seasick? I heard from Karma that you were sick last night too."

"Probably just a bug,"He replied, grinning.

"Maybe they did put something in your drink,"Her hand went to his forehead. "You're pretty warm, know that?"

"Hm,"He leaned back again, humming in response.

"Yo," Karma sat down on his other side, opening his lunch.

The boat lurched, along with Nagisa's stomach. He turned hurridly, wretching over the side of the boat. Karma and Kaede jumped backwards, startled both by the boat's sudden movement and their friend's sickness. Kaede pulled Nagisa's bangs up as it happened, Karma running to get an adult.

Karma returned with Koro-sensei and Karasuma. Kaede had Nagisa laying down on the seats, petting his hair. His breathing was uneven, but he seemed a bit more comfortable now that he was laying down. Karasuma assumed it was seasickness, but Koro-sensei was suspicious. Regardless, he still blocked Karma's knife as he and Karasuma left.

"Hey, Nagisa,"Kaede spoke softly. "Do you want to go below deck?"

He shook his head and rolled to his side. By the time, they reached the shore, he was asleep. They tried to wake him up, but the only result was him grunting sleepily.

"We've gotta go home, Nagisa. Please get up-"

"Screw this,"Karma pulled Nagisa's arms around his neck, picking him up.

Nagisa winced, but otherwise did nothing in response to his being picked up. After they were all off the boat, a few people glanced at them oddly, but Karma didn't seem to care. Kaede glanced at the times for their train, only to find that they had two hours until it arrived. Meanwhile, Karma shrugged his shoulder to get Nagisa's attention. His eyes opened, but he didn't say anything.

"Can you walk for a while?"Karma asked, heading towards a bench.

Nagisa shook his head and closed his eyes again. Karma sighed, sitting the smaller boy down on the bench. Nagisa blinked, slowly waking up. He coughed again, taking a breath afterwards. Karma glanced in Nagisa's direction, but said nothing.

"I'm going to the bathroom,"Nagisa slowly stood up,making his was to the station's restroom.

He locked the stall and removed his jacket, then pulled his shirt up. The bruise stretched down to his stomach now. He pressed down on the area, only to double over. He was slightly concerned after the blood incident, but now he was debating on telling Karma or Karasuma. He felt like he'd been cooked from the inside out. His entire right side flared with every step. That's why he was so reluctant to let Karma put him down. It hurt to walk or even move, but he was waiting until he got home to say anything.

He exited the restroom and went back to the bench. Kaede had come over while he was gone and was talking excitedly. Nagisa caught a bit of the conversation as he sat down.

"So Koro-sensei says that there's a hiking trail not far from here that he likes to visit. The shrine there is really famous!"

"I wouldn't mind visiting,"Karma replied. "Nagisa."

"Yeah, sure,"He tried to smile.

"Only if you're feeling better,"Kaede spoke, concerned. "We won't force you. You can stay behind with Irina-Sensei, if you want."

"N-No,I'm fine."

"Well, shall we?"

They made their way towards the mountain, following the trail behind the rest of the students and Koro-sensei. Halfway up, Nagisa stopped for a second to catch his breath, but found himself dizzy. Karma and Kaede sat with him, conversing. This went on for a few minutes, then they stood up to move on.

After another ten minutes of walking, they reached the shrine. They spent a half an hour or so there and then went back to the station. The train arrived, they boarded, Nagisa fell asleep almost as soon as the train started moving.

"I don't think Nagisa's any better,"he awoke to Kaede's voice. "He acts like it but..."

"Yeah,agreed. Do you think it's Takaoka's fault?"

"Maybe so. That must've been rough. He definitely would've killed him."

It was silent. Nagisa stirred, raising his hand to wipe his eyes. He coughed again, but it didn't stop. It was to the point where he couldn't breath. Kaede patted his back, Karma handed him a bottle of water, and finally, it stopped. These random fits continued until they were home. After they all parted ways, no one saw Nagisa for the rest of the break. He was absent the first day back at school, then the next, then the next. Finally, Karma and Kaede went to check on him.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Shiota. We're-"

"Nagisa isn't here."

"Where is he then?"Kaede asked this innocently.

"Kunugigaoka General Hospital."

She then shut the door without another word. The two looked to each other, then set off as fast as they could towards the hospital. It turned out that Nagisa had showed up a few days after the trip on his own, and was then admitted for observation. Three days before school started, he was told he'd need surgery, and evidently, he was in recovery right now.

"Can we go see him?"

"I suppose that's alright. The anesthesia may have worn off by now. Room 36. Just go through those doors and take a left,"The receptionist directed them with a nod.

The hurried down the halls, not quite running, but walking faster than normal. Upon reaching the room, they heard the sound of a heart monitor and rather laboured breathing. The television was on, but the volume was down low. Karma knocked a few times, and a muffled 'come in' was heard.

Nagisa was laying down, a respirator mask over his mouth and nose. Various tubes were connected to his right arm and his hair was down from it's usual pig tails. He glanced to them and smiled.

"Geez, I thought you guys'd never show up,"His speech was slightly slurred.

"What the hell?"Karma instantly went for the most important questions. "What the hell is this?"

"I don't know how to explain,honestly,"Nagisa took a breath. "I guess it'll take a while."

"We've got time,"Kaede chimed in.

Nagisa sighed and motioned to the seats in the corner with the hand without anything connected to it. They sat down, Kaede smoothing out her skirt.

"So,"He began, placing a hand on his abdomin. "Takaoka broke three of my ribs."

Karma growled, clearly angry, but he didn't say anything.

"I didn't notice until a few days ago. Well, maybe it wasn't long ago. I guess time passes weird when you're either sleeping or in an exam room. It's kinda been in and out of those two."

"They said you came in about a week ago now,"Kaede pointed out.

"I guess that's right. Sorry,I can't really think straight yet."

"It's fine. Continue."

"I thought it was just a big bruise, right? No big deal. Then I started coughing up more blood and Mom got mad and told me to get out. So I came here, think that maybe they could help. The bruise hadn't gone away and my right side was really weird looking. It spread from right here-"He touched a spot near his shoulder."All the way to here."

He moved his hand to an area near his hip. Karma sighed.

"So what'd they do?"

"They told me I had a lacerated liver. One of my ribs cut it. They told me that it was okay to just rest for a few days, but it got worse, so they went in and fixed it."

He unbuttoned the last three buttons of his shirt to reveal stitches, surrounded by a large, yellow and purple mass. Kaede looked away, but Karma stood to get a better look. He winced at the sight and sat back down without a word.

"So that's pretty much it,"He took a breath and pulled his blanket up over his waiste. "I should be back at school in the next week. Don't worry."

"Why didn't anyone tell us?"Kaede asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"I asked Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei not to say anything."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to worry anyone. I'm going home tomorrow anyway. I was hoping to play it off as the stomach flu."

"You know that wouldn't work,"Karma glared. "We'd figure it out eventually."

"Y-Yeah,"He replied. "I know."

Nagisa leaned back and sighed through the respirator. A knock sounded throughout the room, then a doctor stepped in, closing it behind her.

"I see you have visitors, Shiota-kun. Good afternoon,"The doctor, a rather stocky woman of short stature nodded to Kaede and Karma. "I'm just here to ask a few questions, then we'll remove the respirator if all is well."

"Okay,"Nagisa nodded to her.

"Are you feeling nauseous at all?"

"No."

"How are the stitches?"

"They're fine."

"Any pain?"

"No worse than before."

"Okay then,"She scribbled something on her board. "How's your breathing?"

"Much better,"Nagisa smiled.

"Great. So we're going to take this out now,okay? It might hurt a bit. Could the two of you step outside for a moment?"

Kaede and Karma stood, waiting outside the door. Withing ten minutes, the doctor came out, nodding at them.

"He'll need some help getting home tomorrow, but I don't think his mother will come to pick him up. Do either of you know why she's angry with him?"

"She wanted a daughter, but got Nagisa instead. I don't like her,"Karma stated. "Verbal abuse, plus a controlling nature."

"Well, we'll see what we can do."

They entered the room again to find that Nagisa had one of his tubes removed, along with the respirator. He smiled and picked up two ponytail holders from the side table. He attempted to put his hair up, but his right arm was weak, so he resorted to a ponytail.

"I guess I'm outta here tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa was greeted warmly when he arrived at school the next week. By everyone, save for A-class, B-class, C-class, and D-class. The school assembly within the first three days of him being back promted a rather terrifying event in E-class' eyes. It began the day after Nagisa'd gotten his stitches out. His ribs were still healing, but they told him that his liver was healed for the most part. This was something everyone was happy about until late that afternoon, right after the assembly.

E-class, along with the other classes, was sitting outside for a break before they headed back up to their building. Nagisa, Karma, and Kaede were sitting next to the drink machines when Nagisa was suddenly jerked up by the back of his shirt. He didn't waste a moment flailing, and wrapped an arm around his injuries to shield them. A swift kick to his captor's kneecap released him, and he went to knee him in the stomach twice before pushing him backwards. The culprit fell down, scrambling away from the panting Nagisa.

"Damn,"Karma spoke softly. "You showed him."

Nagisa sat back down and unscrewed the cap on his drink. He was still breathing heavily when he spoke.

"Damnit. That hurt."

Kaede hadn't said anything, but at Nagisa lay back against the wall, gritting his teeth, she leaned over next to him, removing his hand from his injuries. After a moment, his breathing evened out and he seemed to relax. Then his attacker returned, three other students backing him this time.

"We should go, Nagisa,"Kaede whispered, standing up.

"She's right,"Karma nodded.

Nagisa didn't stand up to leave though. He moved, propping himself on one knee and spying on the four students. They began to move towards the three E-class kids, grinning almost maniacallly. Nagisa began muttering incoherently.

"They're nothing compared to Takaoka. Nothing."

Finally, as the four smugly approached, Nagisa stepped in between Karma and Kaede. He was grinning, obviously sure of himself. Karma saw it then, the glint in Nagisa's eyes that alerted him. Nagisa was confident that he could win, reasonably so after the issues with Takaoka.

"Well, well, Shiota,"One of the opposers glared. "Whatcha think you doin' attackin' our boy here? Sudden drop or somethin'?"

"He hurt me, so I returned the favor,"Nagisa spoke calmly, smiling at them.

"Then we'll pay intrest!"

The guy on the left charged at Nagisa, only for the smaller to dart in between his legs and trip him up. The one Nagisa had earlier dealt with then made a move, as did one more, but the latter was stopped by Karma, who'd decided to join in.

"Tsk,Nagisa, what the hell are you thinking?"Karma yelled, slamming his fist into the boss' face.

Nagisa whipped around and kicked the boss in the shoulder, knocking him down, but not out. The other three were just now getting back up.

"I'm paying them back for everything they've said and done to E-class!"Nagisa proceeded to kick again, growling at his opponent.

The fighting went on until Nagisa turned his back and found one of the guys ready to punch him. The other three guys had run away, leaving the boss to deal with Karma and Nagisa both. Karma knew what was happening before it happened. The boss went straight for Nagisa's ribs, where he'd been shielding for the past few minutes. The fist connected, Nagisa crying out. Karma instantly kicked the back of the boss' head, then watched as Nagisa fell to the ground, clutching the area and attempting to breath.

"Nagisa!"Kaede and Karma were both by his side, Karma wiping blood from his lip.

The small, blue haired boy was winded, letting out strange noises as he tried to breathe. Karma picked Nagisa up, oblivious to the eyes of the onlookers, and began running up the hill. Kaede followed, slightly slow than Karma, but able to keep up. They reached the top of the hill in record time, but none of them noticed, continuing inside in a desperate attempt to find Koro-sensei or Irina or Karasuma or someone that they could trust with medical experiance.

By this time, Nagisa was in pain, but he could breath. When Karma noticed, he stopped, panting, but relieved.

"Karma, put me down please."

"Y-You sure?"

Kaede had never heard Karma sound so unsure. Nagisa nodded, and the red head slowly sat him on his feet. He almost stumbled, but caught himself. He limped into the building, calling Koro-sensei. Kaede and Karma followed, watching their friend support himself with the wall. Soon enough they found the teachers, cohabitating in the staff room.

"Koro-sensei,"Karma stepped forward when Nagisa fell trying to open the door. "Koro-sensei!"

The alien opened the door, Irina standing behind him drinking a cup of coffee. Nagisa almost went down again, but Karma and Kaede caught him by the arms. He gasped and jerked his right arm away from Kaede. Irina sat her coffee on the windowsill.

"Nagisa-kun, what happened?"Koro-sensei was slightly taken aback.

"They got in a fight,Sensei."

"How?"Irina chimed in, stepping forward and standing Nagisa up straight.

Nagisa instantly screamed, jerking away from her. She stepped backwards, picking up her phone and hitting speed dial. After a moment, Nagisa calmed down, sitting against the wall. He pulled his legs to his chest and ignored any questions they asked him. Karasuma showed up within ten minutes of Irina calling him.

"Nagisa-kun, go home for today,"Karasuma began, only for Nagisa to shake his head. "Nagisa-kun."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"..."

Nagisa was silent, shifting. Karma sighed and bent down to his height.

"I'll walk you there. Maybe she's not home,"Karma spoke gently. "I'll stay if you want."

"...Okay."

Nagisa looked up when Karma stood, reaching up for help. Karma and Karasuma pulled him up, the other three spectators watched Nagisa grit his teeth. The two left moments later, walking down the hallway almost soundlessly. Once outside, they headed for the exit, Nagisa managing to walk on his own.

"Tsk,"Karma clicked his tongue as they exited the school's gate. "You don't have to put up with her bullshit. You know that."

"I don't have anywhere else to go. Dad wants custody, but he lives far away and I can't just leave you guys behind. Plus mom wouldn't give me to him if she was on her deathbed."

Silence. They walked, reaching the park near Nagisa's house before anyone spoke again. This time Nagisa spoke first.

"Damn. Let's stop here for a bit."

They sat down under an awning, Nagisa sighing as it began raining. They sat there for ten minutes before Karma picked Nagisa up and made a break for his house. Nagisa fumbled with his key, but managed to get inside before they were too wet. Ditching their shoes at the door, Karma went in first, surveying to make sure that Nagisa's mother wasn't home.

"Bitch isn't here,"Karma grinned. "Good."

"Thanks, Karma,"Nagisa let out a breath of relief. "Want any tea or something?"

"Nah,"Karma answered, crossing his arms on the kitchen counter.

With that, they grabbed food for later and dashed up to Nagisa's room. Karma simply sat, browsing the internet on his phone while Nagisa rested. Halfway through his browsing session, however, Ritsu appeared on his phone screen.

"Karma-kun! How are you? Karasuma-sensei asked me to check up on you two and make sure you got to Nagisa's safely. Also, how is he?"

"Too many questions, Ritsu,"Karma chuckled. "We're fine. We got here okay. Nagisa-"

Karma paused, looking to his friend and calling him again. Nagisa didn't respond, but his breathing was normal and he looked to be alseep, so Karma didn't push it.

"Nagisa's asleep,"Karma aimed his phone camera at the presumably sleeping Nagisa, only to be met with a mumbled threat about taking pictures.

"Thanks for that! He's pretty cute when he's asleep,"She giggled, then suddenly stopped. "So...Um...What's the deal with his mother?"

"Nagisa, can I tell Ritsu about your m-"

"No,"A pillow hit Karma's face at max velocity. "Ritsu, that's personal."

"Oh...Okay!"She returned to her cheery nature. "I guess I'll see the two of you next week then!"

"Yeah, see ya."

She left then, just before a door slamming sounded from the first floor of the house. Nagisa shot straight up, looking to Karma,terrified.

"Relax. She doesn't know we're-"

"Our shoes."

"Shit."

"Nagisa-chan! I brought something new for you to try on! Come out come out!"

Nagisa scrambled up,throwing his window open and grabbing a back pack from his closet. Karma stood as well, pulling a knife from Nagisa's desk drawer. This wasn't an unusual routine. Nagisa hated being dressed up, even when needed, like on the previous mission. He was terrified of his mother for that reason. If he said anything to oppose it, he was verbally punished, sometimes hit over the head with whatever his mother had in her hand at the time.

"We're going to my place?"Karma whispered, standing beside the door, holding it closed.

Nagisa nodded, placing his house key in his pocket. He pointed to the window when his mother's footsteps were headed up the stairs. They fled, landing in the garden outside and running three blocks before stopping.

"D-Damnit..."Nagisa bent over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He placed a hand over his injury as if holding it would makae it better.

"You okay?"Karma was barely winded.

"I think so."

He straightened up, wiping sweat from his face. They headed towards Karma's home, Nagisa shaking all the while. Once again, Karma's parents weren't home.

"You know the usual thing. Stay as long as you want, blah blah blah,"Karma threw his school bag into the corner. "We can wash your school uniform you just want to stay until we can get her put somewhere."

"I don't want to be a nuisance,"Nagisa spoke tiredly.

"Trust me, it's nice to have the company."

If there was one thing Karma and Nagisa had in common, it was their dislike of being alone. Nagisa because he was usually alone with his mother, Karma because he felt more comfortable around other people.

"What do you want for dinner?"Karma asked,expecting the usual answer.

"I'm not hungry..."Nagisa lay down on the couch,face in a pillow.

"So the usual?"

"...Yeah."

Karma microwaved a couple cups of ramen and sat them on the table to cook. Nagisa turned his head towards the television as Karma switched it on. One of the typical game shows was on, but it made the time pass a bit quicker while their food finished up.

"Hey, Nagisa,"Karma looked to his friend, who was barely eating. "You scared me earlier."

"How?"

"It was like when you took on Takaoka. You weren't afraid at all."

"Imagine if it was you fighting Takaoka though. Would you be afraid of four junior high kids?"

"Well, I guess not after that experiance."

"Exactly,"Nagisa sat his cup down. "In all honesty, it was terrifying."

"I'm sure..."Karma replied. "What was it like?"

"Well,"Nagisa rolled over on the couch, stating the answer to one of the game show's questions.

Nagisa considered it, tracing the scar the stitches had left. It'd become a habit of his to do that over the past few days. That was how he thought most of the time, tracing over the mark. His mother hadn't seen it yet. He was terrified of what she'd do when she saw it.

"I can't exactly say that it was a learning experiance. I don't know how to feel about it."

"...What about when he blew up the vaccine?"

"I was angry. If Terasaka hadn't thrown the stun gun, I would've used the knife. Takaoka would be dead. Dunno where I'd be."

"But how?"

"I don't know. I just know that I would've done it."

Karma sat his empy instant noodle cup on the table, wiping his mouth on his wrist. Nagisa yawned, pulling his phone from his pocket and laying it on the table.

"Mom called me twice. Dunno why. It's only six,"Nagisa wiped his eyes.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?"Karma locked eyes with Nagisa. "Today was rough."

"Shit...yeah."

Nagisa sat up, rifling through his bag, then cursing himself.

"What's up?"

"Forgot my medication."

"We can sneak in tomorrow and get it."

"It's pain meds. They're the only thing that can get me to sleep lately."

"I could give you one of my sleeping pills. Insomnia's a bitch."

"So that's why you always fall asleep so quickly. You take pills."

"Yep."

"I guess all I can do is accept the offer,"Nagisa sat up and waited as Karma left the room to get the medicine.

"So, they work really well for me, but I don't know how they work for pain."

"Eh. I don't care,"Nagisa downed the pill and sat back, falling asleep within minutes.

He woke up numb and terrified. Sure, there was a faint light in the room, but it was otherwise cold and dark. He suppressed a whine and tried to calm his shaking form to no avail.

"Karma?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa sat up, whatever blanket Karma'd thrown over him clenched in his fists. Karma raised an eyebrow from the other chair, setting his phone in his lap. He could see Nagisa's shaking form even with just the light from the television.

"Hey,"Karma stood, stepping over to Nagisa and placing a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"I'm scared,"Nagisa repeated,not looking at his friend.

"Why,Nagisa?"

"I don't know,"Nagisa looked up then. "Karma, help."

"Okay, just calm down. What did you dream about?"

"Nothing."

"Nagisa-"

"I really didn't dream of anything,"He stated. "I'm not lying."

Karma was silent, confused as to why his friend would be scared. Nagisa had stayed at Karma's house countless times, but he'd never been scared without reason. Sure, he had nightmares a lot, and there was the one time someone tried to break in when they were asleep in Karma's room, but never was he afraid without reason.

"Well, I don't know what's wrong,"Karma stated. "I don't know how to help."

"Something's gonna happen,"Nagisa replied.

He'd had a chill up his spine since a moment ago, the feeling that tells you to run, and run far away. He couldn't move though, and he didn't know why. It wasn't the pain, he'd gotten used to that, it was the thought in the back of his mind. They would die if they didn't move from where they were.

"To your room,"Nagisa spoke. "Now."

"What?"

"Just go,"Nagisa pulled himself over the edge of the couch, almost falling on his face.

Karma saw the expression on Nagisa's face and pulled him to his feet, dashing up the stairs. Nagisa stumbled along behind him, the screen on his phone lighting up. He tensed, Karma shoving him into the room, shutting the door, pushing his dresser in front of it.

"What the fuck..."Nagisa stared at the screen of his phone, then turned it to Karma.

The screen was decorated by his mother's phone number at the top, then the most terrifying photo they'd ever seen. Nagisa's mother, smiling brightly, next to a very recognizable person.

"Takaoka?"

Nagisa scrolled, showing the text underneath.

"Mommy's new date. How do you like him, Nagisa-chan?" Karma's jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

"What do I say? Karma, I don't know what to do."

For the rest of the night, they locked themselves in Karma's room, hiding in the closet. Nagisa constantly shook, muttering in a way that Karma couldn't understand. Karma had sent the photo to his phone, then forwarded it to Karasuma and Irina. They responded as soon as they saw the text, and told Karma to hide, that they'd be at his house within twenty minutes. He replied, telling them that Nagisa was losing it, right as a loud crash sounded from the first floor.

Nagisa yelped, shaking. Karma slid the closet door open, crawling over to his bed and pulling a box from underneath it. Crawling back, he closed the door and opened the box, rifling through it. Out came a tiny hand gun and two kitchen knives.

"Nagisa, which of us has the better aim?"Karma asked, remembering Karasuma's third text. _Keep him calm and alert_.

"You."

"Okay. Here, you'll have to use the skill again if it comes down to it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't"

Nagisa shook his head briskly, his eyes closed. Another sound came from the first floor, this time glass shattering. Karma slapped a hand over Nagisa's mouth before he could make a noise.

"Nagisa, this is the only chance we have. If you can't make it work, then I'll shoot him. All you have to do is shock him a bit."

"I can't."

"...You were scared that time, weren't you? He terrified you."

Nagisa nodded, but remained silent.

"Well, lets talk about it."

"What's there to say?"

"What made you think that going up there was something you absolutely had to do?"

"The fact that I thought everyone would die if I didn't ."

"And what were you thinking when he blew up the antidote?"

"I told you before,"Nagisa was beginning to calm down. "I would've killed him."

"So why can't you at least knock him out now? That's easier than killing him, isn't it?"

"...But she's with him."

"What's she gonna do? Throw a dress at you?"

"...Good point."

Nagisa grinned.

"Thanks, Karma."

"Now, let's go kick some ass."

"Right."

They exited the closet without another word, moving the dresser and moving from the room to the stiars.

 _"You can lure them out Nagisa."_ Karma mouthed.

Nagisa nodded in response, stowing the knives in his shirt and stepping down the stairs. Karma head him call hello twice, then another noise, closer to Nagisa that Karma would've liked.

Nagisa could hear the hideous sound of Takaoka scratching, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from until the light in the kitchen turned off. For a moment, Nagisa considered that maybe, just maybe, Karma's mother or father had come home. His maybes were soon shattered however, when, once again, the disgusting sound was heard, both by Nagisa and Karma.

"Who's there?"Nagisa tried to sound innocent and scared.

"Na~gi~sa~chan~!"

His mother tackled him into a hug from behind. A dress was held up in front of him, which prompted a glance at Karma atop the staircase.

"Try this on for me will you? It won't take long. After, you can meet Takaoka-san."

"Y-Yeah. Sure..."

He pulled his clothes off, his mother slipping the dress over his head. His mother circled around him, smiling. She seemed excited.

"Okie dokie~ Takaoka-san, come meet my lovely little daughter, Nagisa."

The scratching sound was louder as Nagisa bent, grabbing both of the knives. He held them behind his back, in a cross formation. Takaoka showed his face then, scratching fiercely.

"Nagisa! It's been a while!"

"Yessir, it has."

"How are you? I heard I,"He bent down to Nagisa's height. "Broke some bones?"

Takaoka shoved three finger into Nagisa's chest, each going in between his ribs. Nagisa cried out, glancing up to Karma. He knew that they had to have guess he was there, but they'd been here the whole time. Why Karma wasn't shooting, Nagisa didn't know.

"So, what should I do first? Poison or torture? Your mother's hypnotized, so she'll do whatever I say on the condition that you're wearing a dress."

"Tch. Can't be worse than anything else she's done,"Nagisa hissed,slashing at Takaoka with his first knife, then dropping it, clapping, and going in with the second one.

Takaoka caught the knife in mid air.

"You tried."

It was then Karma shot, landing a blow to the hand holding the knife. Blood splattered onto Nagisa's dress, allowing him to recover enough to land a blow to Takaoka's gut. Then Nagisa dealt it. Three more blows to paralyze Takaoka. Two for revenge, one for hypnotizing his mother. Karma watched from above, running down and taking hold of Nagisa's wrist before he could swing again.

"Hey, that's enough!"

"Shut up!"Nagisa threw Karma away.

Nagisa's eyes had almost changed color. They were dark, unmatched by any blue Karma had ever seen. Nagisa had killing intent, and there wasn't anything Karma could do to stop him.

"Nagisa!"

His mother grabbed his arm, only to be cut by his knife. Karma stood up and tackled the smaller boy's legs, dragging him to the entrance of the house. Karasuma showed up just as they reached the sidewalk, Nagisa struggling all the while. Finally, Nagisa bit Karma's ankle, causing the latter to drop his arms

"I've gotta-"Nagisa blinked. "Gotta...huh?"

"Are they inside?"Karasuma asked, holstering a pistol.

"Yeah,"Karma replied.

Nagisa swayed on his feet, but didn't fall. He simply sat down in the grass, a hand pressed to his head. Karma followed suit, sighing.

"Karma, what happened? Where's Mom and Takaoka?"

"You..."Karma stopped. "Don't you remember?"

"N-No. The last thing I've got is going down the stairs."

"Nagisa, I don't know what I'm supposed to say,"Karma pressed his palm to his forhead.

"What'd I do?"

Within the hour, Takaoka and Nagisa's mother were both taken away by police, who questioned Nagisa. Karma had told Karasuma that he'd attacked them, so Nagisa wasn't asked anything beyond what his mother had been doing at home. Karma didn't fill Nagisa in on what had actually happened until later, but Nagisa remembered nothing.

"Are you saying that I blacked out and tried to kill both of them?"Nagisa questioned as he checked himself over. He didn't even remember Takaoka jabbing a hand into his ribs, he just knew they hurt worse than they had since they were first broken.

"Yeah,"Karma himself was laying on his couch, half asleep.

"So they're gone for good?"

"Yeah,"Karma repeated.

"Well,"Nagisa yawned. "That's good news, at least..."

With that, while the police were still cleaning the crime scene, the two of them fell asleep in a tangle of legs on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review replies! ^^**

 **Sagejjj:Wow, thanks for your support! That means a lot!**

 **Dream Bound Nightmare:I agree. :3 I just really don't like Nagisa's mother. Sorry to anyone that...does?**

 _ **Warning:This chapter is lighthearted as compared to the previous three. It's borderline Kargisa. Sorry in advance.**_

Karma's parents didn't show up when Karasuma called them, but neither of the boys were surprised. They couldn't even take off work to check on their son, which wasn't unusual, however it still hurt Karma a bit. No one could really tell except for Nagisa, but his statment regarding the subject after they were taken to the station for questioning was uncharacteristically serious.

"Yeah, didn't even have time for me when I was in the hospital getting my tonsils out. What makes you think that they'd come now?"

He'd propped his legs on the chief's desk, arms crossed behind his head. Nagisa was curled up in the chair next to him, trying to sleep still, attempting to escape reality. He'd heard Karma's statement and sighed. Their situation was similar, but Nagisa only had one parent that he despised. Karma hated both of his.

Later they were sent to an apartment building, mostly dorms for teenagers. They weren't allowed back in Karma's house any longer than it took to retrieve some of his clothes and furniture. A futon, his school things, his desk, other things for the new apartment that the law required the two of them to live in. Nagisa's father approved the move from his house to the apartment, if only because Nagisa didn't want to leave and he couldn't because of his job. Karma's parents just didn't care, which, once again, prompted a near rant later that night when they were unboxing things. It was the most expressive Nagisa had ever seen Karma.

"I mean, damn it! If they even cared a little bit, they would've sent a note with their stupid ass credit card. Maybe something along the lines of 'glad you're safe' or some parently shit. I mean, I wouldn't know if that's parently or not, 'cause it's like I never had them!"

Nagisa had never seen anyone build a bookshelf so angrily.

"Karma-"

"A fuckin' birthday present is supposed to be something personal! Not a 'here, go to Britain and see the London Eye!' Maybe if you'd have come with me instead of sending Aunt Sakuya to meet me, then I wouldn't have pushed the Royal guard over!"

"Karma-"

"I got deported from England, but hey, I met the damn queen! Whoo-hoo!"

He flipped the shelf over, but the bottom popped off, causing him to scream in frustration.

"Speaking of which, maybe if every damn thing we were making wasn't from Ikea!"

Karma kicked the shelf, it wobbling, but collapsing no further. Nagisa sighed and wiped sweat from his forhead, looking to his friend as he attempted to put his desk chair back together.

"Karma, don't punish the bookshelf. I don't even think ikea's an English company. I think it's Russian."

"Damn it,"Karma sat down against the wall, his head on his knees.

"Maybe you should get some sleep,"Nagisa went back to his work. "I mean, you're shaking."

"Huh?"

Karma raised his hands, watching them tremble. Nagisa continued his work, having taken his pain medication so that he could actually do things without suffering.

"How long are you gonna spend putting stuff together?"Karma asked,glacing around their room at the lack of wall art and furniture.

"As long as I'm awake."

"So until your medication kicks in?"

"It already did."

Nagisa continued his work, listening to Karma set up his futon and fall asleep. He tossed and turned, but was obviously asleep. Nagisa could tell, he'd seen Karma asleep before. Not a lot, but once, on the bus headed to the class trip. He kicked five people. Each seat only held two.

Nagisa worked until he decided it was better for his health to go to sleep. He hadn't pulled an all nighter since his operation, and didn't plan to, but when he checked the time on his phone, it was two in the morning. He lay his futon out across the room from Karma, in front of the air conditioner. He didn't enjoy the spot at all, but Karma needed to be pampered a bit right now. After all, Nagisa had gotten him kicked out of his house evidently...

He tried to remember as he lay down, he really did. Nothing came to him. The moment from when he exited Karma's room was blank. According to Karma, however, his mother had put him in a dress -the thought made him shiver- and he'd attacked both her and Takaoka. No one had figured out exactly how they'd gotten into the house yet, but nothing would surprise either of them at this point.

Nagisa figured it was his fault that they were having to share the dinky little apartment they were stuck in. He'd stabbed Takaoka...four times? That was what Karma had told him after they were finally away from the cops. Then he'd cut his mother's arm open pretty badly. All with two kitchen knives. Nagisa couldn't believe his own actions.

It took a long time for him to fall asleep. The last time he checked, it was around fourish. But he awoke to see Karma propped against the wall, on his phone.

"Good morning,"Karma spoke, standing up.

"Yeah."

Karma's sweatpants were too long for him, and the tank top was almost falling off his shoulders. Nagisa had simply slipped his jacket off and laid down in jeans and a t-shirt. He hadn't noticed Karma change the night before.

"Did a lot of thinking last night, huh?"Karma spoke, opening the fridge. "You finished the bookshelf and fixed the squeaky wheel on your chair."

"Yeah,"Nagisa watched his friend attempt to find something to eat within the apartment's kitchen. "I already looked. There's nothing there."

Karma tsked and shut the cabinet, leaning on the counter. Nagisa was waking up slightly, and stood to retreive his pills from the bathroom. He was sore, and looked terrible in the mirror. He pulled his shirt up and looked at his scar and his ribs. The bruise, they said, wouldn't go away until the three ribs actually healed. It'd been getting better, slowly, but surely. The scar was still deep and hurt when he pushed on it too hard. Regardless, he downed the three pills he was supposed to take every morning.

"I guess we're gonna have to buy food for this place,"Karma propped himself in the doorway, watching Nagisa stare at himself.

"I guess so,"Nagisa replied, redoing his pigtails.

"So, we leave at eleven?"

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Then, yeah, eleven."

Nagisa then proceeded to shower off and get dressed. Karma was ready by the time he was out. Nagisa had chosen the exact shirt he'd worn in his second fight with Takaoka, only with a short sleeved jacket over it in place of the long sleeved on. Karma was dressed in a red shirt with a dragon design on it, complete with black cargo pants and converse.

"I guess we could pick up some stuff from your house too,"Karma put his hands in his pockets as the went down the street.

"Yeah. I could get the rest of my clothes I guess."

"And we could take some food from the-"

"I'd rather not. Leave it for Mom. If she's ever home again."

The walked in silence all the way there. Nagisa got what he needed, the few things he'd left the day before when Karasuma brought them to get the necessities.

"We can go,"He had two bags tossed over his shoulder. One, a duffle bag with the remainder of his clothes stuffed into it. There wasn't much, since he didn't have much he could wear that wasn't what his mother gave him. In the other bag was everything else he thought was important enough to bring. it consisted of a box of pictures from this year, all the hygenic supplies he could find,his stash of favorite books, and his desk lamp.

"Not much for packing your entire room,"Karma stated.

"Never had much to begin with,"Nagisa laughed. "Now, we drop this by the place first?"

"Yeah."

Nagisa didn't notice the gloves Karma was wearing until he took a the larger bag from Nagisa. Fingerless, black, leather, with a square cut on the back of it,exposing the back of his hand. Biker gloves. Nagisa's dad had a pair like them when he'd had his motorcycle.

They dropped the bags just inside the door and locked it, planning to grab lunch, then shop. Karma'd offered to cover it, since his parents had reloaded his credit card the night before. The cops were still at Karma's house, so they continued on their way, reaching the shopping district. They got lunch at a regular resturant, then headed to the stores along the road,picking up various things along the way.

Around four they ran into Kaede and Rio. The girls were visiting the arcade, trying to win stuff from a claw machine, when the guys spotted them.

"Ahhh,damn,"Karma snapped. "Just missed it."

"Here,"Nagisa took over.

He surprised them. He'd always been good at games,but these were a specialty. The plush dropped down, just like that. Rio hugged him, not to hard, but enough for him to get the message. After playing the same machine ten times, they moved on. Finally, the girls left them to explore the arcade on their own.

Karma spotted something he wanted.

"Limited Edition Danganronpa Togami Byakuya figure,"He stated, attempting the machine for the fifth time. "Sixteen thousand yen."

He lost it for the fifth time, and Nagisa scooted him out of the way, inserting a coin. Within seconds, it had fallen into the prize bin. Karma retreived it, grinning at the figure.

"You have serious skills."

"So I've been told,"Nagisa stated, smiling as he pulled yet another prize from the bin. A figure he wanted. A new Banpresto Kaneki Ken Figure, Awakened version.

They left for home after a few games of air hockey. Back at the apartment, they put everything away and sat down in front of Karma's cell for a movie. The screen was small, but niether of them complained.

"Today went by fast,"Nagisa yawned.

"Yeah. "

"Night."

"Night."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, due to a rather strange situation involving your former physical education teacher, this building is being guarded at all times. It's asked that your do not speak to any of the guards or leave the premisis alone. Thank you for your cooperation."

The government agent left the room, Nagisa having laid his head on his desk to his embarressment. Karma was trying to play it off casually, but Karasuma had relayed the situation to everyone. They now all knew Nagisa's situation with his mother, along with his and Karma's wake up call two days prior. The girls, except for Kaede, seemed distant from Nagisa.

"Some of them feel bad for making you put that dress on back during the trip,"Kaede later cleared up.

"O-Oh,"Nagisa said awkwardly. "It's not a big deal, really."

He was lying, but that was something he was pretty good at by now. When Karma asked him what his third medication did, he always told him it was a bone suppliment. When his mother used to ask if it was fun to shop with her, he always said yes. Whatever pleased people the most.

"Tch,"Karma glaced, meeting Nagisa's gaze.

"What?"

His look seemed to say 'I'll tell you later', then he turned away, pulling a anti-sensei knife from his pocket. Of course, his attempt failed, like usual, but Koro-sensei was unfazed. By the end of the day, everyone was burnt out. They'd been learning about bombs and had attempted several times to use one on Koro-Sensei, only to fail each time.

Nagisa was back at the apartment before Karma. The latter had decided to go out somewhere, Nagisa hadn't really been that clear with what he said. It was eleven at night before Karma got back to the apartment and was greeted by Nagisa sleeping by the door. He had drool running from his mouth onto the doormat and was twitching like a dog.

"Nagisa,"He bent down, shaking his shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

"Mnn,"Nagisa's eyes opened, and Karma was met with a punch to the face.

Nagisa was never really good at blunt force, but the fist connecting with Karma's face was going to leave a bruise. Within seconds Nagisa was yelling like an angry housewife.

"Hey-"

"It's almost midnight!"Nagisa finished. "I was worried..."

"Why?"

"Because we've been attacked twice by the same person! I didn't know where you were, and I tried calling you but-"

"My phone died. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, dumbass!"

Karma realized something. The pill bottle Nagisa always tried to hide. He'd thrown it away the night before, since it was empty. He finally figured it out.

"Nagisa, are you bipolar?"

"I-" He began angrily, then stopped. "..."

"Were those-"

"No, I'm not bipolar."

"Then what-"

"Borderline personality disorder,"Nagisa answered.

Silence. They avoided each other's eyes, but when Nagisa turned to walk away, Karma took hold of his wrist. The blue haired assassain tried to pull away, but Karma's grip was too strong for him.

"What do you want?!"

"I want to ask why you never mentioned it!"

"Because I thought you'd all think I was a freak!"

"What the hell made you think that?"Karma's voice was pitiful.

"Because..."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"Nagisa turned, slamming his head into the wall,seemingly on purpose. "Dammit! Because I don't know!"

"Hey..."

He placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder. The shorter boy's eyes watered, but Karma couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was because of him hitting his head on the wall repeatedly.

"It's okay. I couldn't care less about that."

Karma grinned, Nagisa wiping his eyes. He sat down against their kitchen counter, curling in on himself. Karma sat next to him, shaking his head.

"You know, I don't think Takaoka or your mom could get to us here without getting caught."

"Me neither,"Nagisa sounded tired.

"Someone would see them. Don't know who, but they'd get caught."

"I'm not so sure."

"Why? He's not stealthy enough to get up here without being seen-"Karma stopped as Nagisa fell over on his shoulder, asleep.

He sat there for thirty minutes contemplating whether he should move Nagisa to his bed or not, but ended up thinking about other things aside from that. Nagisa was metally ill. It wasn't something that Karma was surprised by, seeing the way he'd acted around some of the other students at school recently.

Karma decided then that he'd be as supportive to Nagisa as he could. It was all he could do. After reading about borderline on his phone, he picked Nagisa up and went to lay him on his futon, only for Nagisa to grab his arm and pull him down beside him.

"Karma..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Sorry I yelled at you."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Nagisa met Karma's eyes.

"Hey,"Nagisa spoke quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Was it obvious?"

Nagisa looked almost girlish in a way, seeming insecure. Karma found himself almost laughing. He was so tired, and Karma wished Nagisa would just go to sleep.

"Not really. I knew you were hiding something,"Karma said this in a calm tone. "It was pretty hard to tell though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't think anyone would be able to tell if they didn't live with you."

"Karma?"

"Yeah?"

Nagisa had closed his eyes by now, almost ready to sleep.

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

 **I apologize for how short this is, I've been sick so to speak, but on the bright side, I'm doing a small poll. I can take this to one of two places. Either it can really explore Nagisa and his mindset, or it can have a heavy Kargisa chapter. Which would everyone prefer? Either PM me or leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Azuno here!**

 **First I'd like to thank everyone for the overwhelming support you've given this story! I didn't think it'd every be as successful in any part of my mind as I was writing the first chapter. I kind of thought it was gonna be a one-and-done like my other story, but it's gotten so much positivity I had to continue! It makes me so happy!**

 **In reply to some reviews, I've mostly gotten people saying not to do Kargisa. So after I reply to all of you, I'll tell you what I'm going to do.**

 **To PhoenixFireBlade - Thanks for complimeting my story! It means a lot!**

 **To Kanon58 - Thank you for all of your reviews! I really enjoyed reading them!**

 **To Sagejjj - Thank you! Hopefully my chapters'll start getting longer now!**

 **To the Anon that reviewed - Thanks for your review!**

 **To SnowKillWhite - I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **To ParidiseLove101 - Hopefully I can do more chapters now. ^^**

 **To Griewer - Thanks for all of your feedback! You're the only PM I got, so thanks! Also, I'm attempting to read the manga, but a lot of my free time is sapped by babysitting. I've skipped around a lot in it, so I'm technically on chapter 86 I think, but I'm caught up with the current arc as well.**

 **If I missed anyone, I'm so sorry! I'll try to catch you before the next chapter is up! In the mean time, here's what I plan on doing! Within the main story, I'll continue just doing Nagisa's mindset and such so we can explore that. Subtle Kargisa undertones'll show up though, solely because its the otp. On the side however, for the people wanting Kargisa, I'm going to write a few little fluffballs and post them in a different story so that everyone's happy! I mean, I don't really care which way it goes. I love writing stuff like this, and when people review or PM me about it, it just makes me so happy! In all honesty though, since I'm not really sure where to go from here, this chapter'll just be whatever comes to my mind as I write it! So if I've managed to keep you here this long, sit back and enjoy! ^^**

Nagisa was gone the next morning by the time Karma woke up. He'd left a note saying that he'd be back before lunch, so to expect him around then at school. Aside from that, there was no telling where he was.

Karma finally began his walk to school, considering tactics to kill Koro-sensei when he spotted Kaede across the street, chatting with Rio. He didn't bother crossing to walk with them, that was too much work when he'd see them in ten minutes or less, but he tried to listen in. He heard Rio laughing, then Kaede say something along the lines of 'I don't think Nagisa'd like that' and look down. Then he turned away from the conversation, not really caring what else was said.

As all this happened, Nagisa was stepping onto the platform, having just gotten off of a train. He hadn't specified why he'd left so early, or where he was going, because he felt like he didn't need to. They'd find out eventually, but for now, he'd keep coming here without telling anyone.

He hiked up the hills, finding the shrine he usually came to. His father used to bring him here when he was really little. There was a festival midsummer, but now the place was desolate. The shrine itself had been shut down a few years prior, but people still came to pray. Nagisa hadn't come here for that reason however. He'd wanted to be alone for a while.

It was an impulse trip in all honesty. He'd woke up that morning to the sound of Karma snoring across the room. He barely remembered when the red head got home. All he knew is that Karma knew now. He hadn't wanted Karma to find out. He hand't wanted anyone to find out honestly.

He considered running away. If he did, the government would try to track him down. They'd have to erase his memory of Koro-sensei and the entire year in E-Class. That wasn't something he wanted at all. His question was, what would they do if they finally defeated Koro-sensei? Would everyone recieve their share of the reward and then be forced to forget everything they'd gone through? Or would they get to keep their memories? It was all confusing to him.

He lay down on the hill beside the shrine and watched the clouds. The wind blew, cooling the area enough for the heat to be bearable. He began talking with himself.

"I just don't get it,"He muttered.

He sat there for a while,then got up to explore the forest, thinking that just maybe he could figure out a decent place to kill Koro-sensei. The only decent place was the creek, which stretched all the way to the fields past the forest. No one lived anywhere near the place, so it wouldn't be dangerous for anyone aside from the class itself. Then again, Nagisa didn't really want to kill Koro-sensei.

Koro was the best teacher Nagisa had ever had. For the longest, Nagisa had felt stupid, like he didn't matter. Now, there was a few things he was good at. He was almost crying before he was done thinking about what they'd do after he left. Then the E-for-End Class would just go back to being the E-for-End Class and nothing more.

"Don't cry, stupid,"He told himself, bashing his head on a nearby tree. "The world'll be destroyed if you don't kill him. Stop being selfish."

He continued walking and walking down the river, against the flow of the water. His phone began buzzing furiously in his pocket. He realized how late in the day it was then. He'd spent all day roaming through the forest. Karma had called him twice, but Nagisa had rejected the call both times. Soon, Ritsu popped up on his screen, and at that point, Nagisa threw his phone into the water. The last thing he saw before the light blinked out was the moving of Ritsu's lips.

 _"Are you angry?"_

Yes, he was. It dawned on him. He was confused and angry and all he could think about was the stupid assassination. Nagisa began wishing that Koro-sensei had never shown up and had never blown up the moon and never became their teacher. They would've been just fine as the normal E-Class instead of becoming assassins. They would've been fine without the monetary reward they were going to get. He would've been fine with Karma finding out about his mother normally and calling the cops on her and them not having to deal with Takaoka. He'd have been fine without going through that fight with the bastard. Everything would have been fucking fine.

The sky began to darken as he continued trecking away from the city. He continued walking in the dark, steaming. He didn't stop walking until he fell down a hill, rolling until he reached the bottom. Nagisa didn't even realize it when he'd tripped. At the bottom, trees began again. Nagisa sat up, unfazed and continued walking, ignoring the new pain in his ankle. He'd lost track of where he was going or what he was trying to do.

When he came to his senses, he realized that he had no idea where he was. Finally sitting down, he rested his head on his knees.

"What if it rains?"

Nagisa looked up, trying to see the sky through the trees. All he could make out was a few stars through the leaves. He stood a while later, heading back the way he came, following the flow of the stream. Eventually he saw lights shining through the trees and stopped, afraid he'd be in trouble when he got back.

"C'mon. Just walk."

He forced his feet to carry him to the train station, then to his apartment. Karma wasn't there, but Nagisa assumed he was out looking for him. He didn't bother taking his pills. He didn't bother doing anything. Nagisa simply laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

Needless to say, Karma wasn't happy.

"Where the hell-?" Nagisa awoke to their door slamming and heavy footsteps. "Were you?"

Karma pulled the smaller boy up by his shirt, locking eyes with the drowsy Nagisa, who tried to pull his shirt from Karma's fist.

"Answer me!"Karma's glare was vicious.

"I got lost,"Nagisa muttered, not bothering to stand on his own. Karma held him on his feet.

"Where the hell do you go an get lost for fourteen hours?!"

Nagisa was silent. Karma now knew what Nagisa felt the night prior. He grinned, and Karma lost it.

"What are you grinning at, dumbass?!"

"Now you know,"Nagisa hissed, glaring straight at Karma. "This was last night for me."

Karma's hand unfurled from Nagisa's shirt, the latter landing on the ground with a soft thump. Nagisa laughed as he lay there, unmoving aside from the insane rise and fall of his chest. Karma landed a kick to Nagisa's arm and sat down against the wall across the room, pulling his phone from his pocket and calling someone. Nagisa wasn't awake long enough to hear the conversation.

"Found him."

"That's a relief,"Kaede spoke quietly on the other end of the line. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah,"Karma almost shivered. His clothes were wet from the rain that began pouring as soon as he got the call that Nagisa had returned to the apartment.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Kaede seemed unsure of what to say next, so Karma simply hung up on her and leaned over on his pillow, looking across the room to Nagisa. His pigtails were down and dirt covered his clothes, but he wasn't drenched like Karma himself. Slowly, Karma fell asleep. He remembered his conversation with Nagisa the night before in his dream, which pissed him off even more.

 _"Do I look like a girl to you?"_

 _"Not really."_

 _"Honest? How don't I?"_

 _"Honestly, You don't look like anything to me. Just Nagisa."_

 _"Oh."_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, neither of them spoke to each other. They didn't walk to school together like usual, they didn't eat lunch together either. Kaede knew something was off when Karma was alone for the second time on his way up to the old building.

She tried asking Nagisa, but he simply grinned and laughed, sending a shivver down Kaede's spine. Karma wouldn't say anything on the subject. During Phys Ed later that day, however, something that distracted everyone from the red-vs-blue squabble occured. It was Nagisa, who'd only attempted to kill Koro when he had others cooperating with him.

Nagisa wasn't himself, Kaede and Karma both knew that, but when Nagisa grabbed a knife and attacked the alien, it shocked them. He'd jumped right onto Koro-sensei's back, pressing the knife to the side of his head. A bit of Koro's face melted before Nagisa was thrown off, only to charge again, knocking off a tentacle.

"Holy shit,"Terasaka was the first to react.

Later, Nagisa said nothing in response the issue. He didn't really say much at all, not even to Kaede and Karma, who pestered him about it. Even on the way home, Nagisa was silent. Back home, Karma continued to attempt to get his friend to spill exactly what was going on. It was eight o'clock before anything eventful happened.

"Nagisa, that wasn't you. What's going on? You don't typically try to kill Koro-sensei by yourself."

"I wasn't trying to kill him."

"Then what-"

"I've said it before. I'm trying to find his weaknesses. You missed the most important one."

"And that is?"

"He watches students closely when they're getting sick."

Nagisa's eyes narrowed, meeting Karma's. Karma smirked.

"Sharp as ever, aren't you?"

"While he was focussed on you, I focussed on him. Worked pretty well, huh?"

"I'd say so."

For a moment, they stared each other down. Then Nagisa blinked, looked confused, and shook his head. In a moment, he was propped against the wall, seemingly dizzy.

"Nagisa?"

Nagisa fell forward, Karma catching him by the shoulders.

"Jeez Karma, you're burning up."

"You're the one that's passing out on me."

"I'm okay,"Nagisa straightened himself out, letting out a puff of air. "What's been going on?"

"Don't you-?"

"I don't know what happened today if that's what you're asking."

"So it's like when Takaoka attacked us the other day-"

"I don't remember any of it."

"Nothing?"

"It's all pretty vague. Something about Koro-sensei...and Kaede asking me why we were fighting."

"Ah."

Karma looked away, unsure of what to tell Nagisa. The latter leaned back against the wall and sighed, his breathing heavy. Karma grabbed his wrist, taking his pulse.

"You might need to go to the hospital,Nagisa."

Nagisa shook his head and sat down, pulling his legs to his chest.

"Nagisa?"

"I don't want to go back to the hospital."

"Nagisa, you're pulse is-"

"I get it. I'm freaking out on the inside. As if I didn't already know that."

Nagisa let out a shakey breath, then shook his head. Karma bent down and reached to his flatmate's shoulder, only for his hand to be slapped away as a sob escaped Nagisa's form. Within seconds, Nagisa was crying. Karma attempted to calm him down to no avail, so he just left him alone for a while. By the time dinner was ready, both of them were worn out. Karma had decided to make real food for once, since they'd both had a hard time today.

Honestly, Karma knew he was sick. He'd felt terrible all day, even aside from his avoidance of Nagisa. It wasn't uncommon for him to get sick, but he wasn't ever prepared for the sore throat and light headedness.

"Nagisa, food's ready,"He muttered, looking up for a moment as he leaned over on the counter.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's actual food."

"I don't care."

"Nagisa..."

Nagisa hadn't moved from his spot. Karma remained where he was, leaning against the counter.

"I'm taking a shower,"Nagisa muttered, leaving Karma alone.

Karma lay down then, switching their television on. It was on the news, which made Karma want to fall asleep faster, but he was waiting on Nagisa to get out.

Nagisa hadn't been himself, which wasn't something that surprised anyone, but he was too different now. Honestly, Karma was afraid of what Nagisa would end up doing if he went on as it was.

When Nagisa returned, he lay down, facing away from Karma. Karma wanted to say something, but he could barely keep his eyes open. Nagisa was actually the first to speak.

"Karma, you should move back to your house."

"What?"Karma shot up, shocked.

"You should go back home,"Nagisa spoke softly. "I'm sure they're done investigating by now."

"Nagisa-"

"I'm sure you're tired of dealing with me. Hell, I'm tired of dealing with myself."

"Don't say bullshit like-"

"Like what? I know how people are. They say they're there for you, then complain about you behind your back. I'd know, I'm one of those people. So don't try to call bullshit. I know better."

"I..."

The sat in silence for a moment, Karma unsure of what he was supposed to say in response. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel.

"Nagisa, you're right. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm like that too."

"I know. Everyone is."

"But I'm not going home."

Nagisa didn't reply.

"I'm staying here. I'm going to be here, whether you like it or not."

"Why?"

"Because someone in your condition shouldn't be left alone."

"What condition are you talking about?"Nagisa scoffed.

Karma didn't want to say it.

"Nagisa, do you think it matters?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Karma picked up the remote, turning the television off. He was having a hard time trying to comprehend just what Nagisa was trying to say, but he got the jist of it. Nagisa wasn't stable, it was plain to see. All morning he'd been vicious, then he was himself, and now, Karma wasn't sure what to call it.

"It's true that people are assholes, but that doesn't mean they aren't there. Sure, everyone complains sometimes. That's just life,"Karma shrugged. "Am I wrong?"

"...No,"Nagisa replied. "But if they complain about you, you're bothering them. I don't wanna bug anyone."

"You aren't bugging anyone, Nagisa."

"You don't know that."

"I guess I should correct myself then. You aren't bugging _me_."

Nagisa was silent.

"Believe me-"

"I do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning - Potentially triggering chapter. If you are sensitive to suicidal thoughts, it's recommended that you don't read.**

"Why? I thought you said everyone lied."

"They do."

"So why are you believing me."

Nagisa looked up, an innocent, sad look on his face.

"I don't know."

"Tell me when you figure it out."

Karma was afraid of what he'd wake up to. He never knew how Nagisa would act when they first woke up. It was Saterday now, and each time Nagisa woke up, he'd be different. Every now and again he'd wake up in a good mood, but like yesterday, Nagisa could be terrifying. Nagisa had once again attacked someone, only this time, it wasn't their target.

It was Karma.

"Karma,I can tell you're awake."

He sat up, facing Nagisa nervously. Nagisa sat at their counter, unable to look up, unable to face his friend.

"Morning."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"Karma."

"It doesn't even hurt anymore, Nagisa. Relax."

Karma held up his wrist, the bandage wrapped around it only slightly paler than his skin. Nagisa sighed and straightened, pulling his jacket on and opening the door.

"Bye."

"Where are you going? Nagisa?!"

Nagisa shut the door and began his walk down the street. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling the blade from the day before. He had plans to throw it originally, but now, he didn't know if that was what he wanted to do with it, or if he wanted to use it for... something else.

"Damnit..."

He focussed on the ground, not where his feet were carrying him. He'd actually pulled a knife on his best friend. He'd begun remembering his experiences while he slept. He remembered the events from yesterday in horrific detail. Then scenes wouldn't leave his mind after they revealed themselves.

Nagisa was slightly angry at first, then something clicked out of place with a few simple words _. Nagisa isn't scary. He'd never snap on any of us like that_. He wasn't even sure who'd said it. He'd simply jerked the knife from one of his classmate's pockets and somehow managed to tackle him to the ground. People tried pulling him off, but he'd swipe the knife at any of them who got close. Karma had risked it however, and ended up having his arm sliced into.

Nagisa then had proceeded to, after Karma had tugged him away from his previous victim, elbow Karma in the face and shove him to the side. Karma had fallen into a desk, blood dripping to the floor. Someone went to grab Karasuma, but Nagisa came to his senses then, confused until he noticed the glares he was getting.

Then he'd run away. He didn't go home until late in the afternoon. Karma had evidently needed stitches, but Karasuma had taken care of it. Karma, however, had only been angry because he'd been gone so long.

Nagisa had to wonder what was wrong inside of Karma's head for him to be able to put up with him.

He ran into someone, but shrugged past and kept walking, hearing 'What's your problem?' from behind him. Nagisa didn't care. Hell, he didn't know where he was.

In the end, he found himself on the fourth floor of an apartment building, looking down from the railing. A fall from here wouldn't kill him. He knew that. Yet, for some reason, he found himself trying to pull himself over the rail, standing on the ledge. He pulled the knife from his pocket and flipped the blade up, raising the edge of his shirt. He pressed the edge to his hip, and was about to press down when someone jerked him back over the railing. The blade knicked his hip, but was dropped over the edge in his fight to break free.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Nagisa didn't move from his position sprawled on the ground. He realized he was still breathing, the high from being on the edge wearing off. He was actually going to jump. He would have actually done it.

Nagisa looked up and wasn't at all surprised to find Karma clutching his wrist with the most terrified expression Nagisa had ever seen him make. Of course. Karma had followed him. He wasn't surprised at all.

"What were you doing?"

Nagisa realized his situation then.

"I don't know."

"Nagisa-"

"I don't know!"Nagisa was hysterical. "I don't know."

For a solid ten minutes, Nagisa sobbed. He'd sat up and held his hands over his face, trying to catch his tears.

"Nagisa, I don't care what you were thinking. I don't care why you tried this. All I know is that you're safe, and that's all I care about,"Karma spoke quietly, throwing an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Just relax."

"I'm,"Nagisa wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It'll be okay."

"It almost wasn't,"Nagisa took a strangled breath.

"Exactly. It _almost_ wasn't. But it is right now, and it will be later. So relax for now."

Nagisa went silent, tears still running down his cheeks. Karma looked at him and smiled tenderly, grabbing Nagisa by his shoulders.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"You're okay. This is reality, and you're still alive. So what are you crying about? You're fine."

"But-"

"You're fine."

Nagisa looked down.

"You look like you're trying to make yourself believe that."

"I guess I am,"Karma chuckled, pressing his palm to his forhead. "But it's okay."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't worry about it."

They sat in silence until the sun was high in the sky and shining in their faces. Nagisa had seemingly calmed down, aside from his entire form shaking like a leaf.

"Can you get up? We need to get home."

"I don't know."

Karma stood first, offering a hand to the smaller boy. Nagisa took it, standing up with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Karma helped him down the stairs and hailed a taxi. Back at their apartment, Nagisa lay down, Karma sitting beside him the entire time.

"Nagisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't scare me like that every again."

"I can't promise that."

"Then I'll work with you until you can promise that."

"...Okay."

Nagisa smiled.

"I guess that could work."


	9. Chapter 9

"Karma, come on, we're already late."

"It's not a big deal. They'll wait."

Nagisa pulled Karma along towards the shrine. They were met by Koro-sensei at the gate, barraged by questions about why they hadn't attended the etra training Karasuma offered the day prior. Nagisa didn't know how to answer, so Karma made a lame excuse and tugged his smaller classmate was clearly uncomfortable.

"Hi guys!"Kaede soon showed up,Ritsu waving on her phone screen. "Whatcha been up to?"

"Just hangin' around the house,"Karma replied, once again ahead of Nagisa, half concentrated on his takoyaki, half concentrated on his companion. Nagisa had been noticably uncomfortable for the past ten minutes, with people right and left asking him why he'd skipped out on practice. He'd done his best to avoid the question, but Karma could tell he was reaching his limit on how long he could lie to people and still be okay with it.

"It's odd for you to miss, Nagisa,"She commented, Ritsu glancing at his questionably.

"I was-"

"He wasn't feeling well. Neither of us were."

"So you just stayed in all day?"

"Yeah."

They left pretty soon after, walking back to their apartment as they munched on various festival foods. Nagisa was quiet, more so than usual, so Karma asked him what was up.

"In all honesty, I've never been diagnosed with any mental incapacities."

"What about borderli-"

"That was an assumption. I don't know for sure what's wrong."

"...We can probably find out. "

"How?"

"Google, Nagisa. Google."

So they began searching the moment they sat down at home. They turned up a few things, but none of them were exclusively limited to Nagisa's behaviors. Nagisa sighed and sat his phone down on the blanket beside him.

"Do you want to see a proffesional?"Karma muttered, following Nagisa's suit.

"Not really, If I can avoid it."

"I don't think we can. I can't find anything based on what I know. You probably should have gone to a therapist to begin with."

"I know, but I was afraid to."

"Why?"

Nagisa shrugged. He laid over on his pillow, face buried in it.

"I'll take you somewhere tomorrow after school. We'd have to ditch early, but-"

"That's fine,"Nagisa replied. "I don't mind. As long as we can figure out what's wrong with my brain."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that."

Nagisa wasn't completely wrong. Personality disorder, yes. Borderline? No.

"So, Dissociative Identity Disorder it is,"Karma read the pamphlet they'd given Nagisa, observing most of the columns carefully, especially the symptoms column.

"Yeah,"Nagisa didn't really seem all that upset. He actually seemed quite relieved, and he almost smiled when Karma mentioned the Disorder.

"I'm just glad they figured something out. Five hours to get a diagnosis? Jeez, looking at this, it should have been really easy to tell."

"I agree,"Nagisa grinned, looking up to the sky. He seemed almost overly happy. "So, three personalities?"

"I guess so."

"That's interesting."

"Well, they perscribed you something. Karasuma is supposed to pick it up Monday."

Nagisa was happy. He couldn't begin to guess why. He'd just been diagnosed with a serious mental disorder. Maybe it was just the fact that he finally knew what was wrong with him. Heck he didn't care.

All was well until something hit the back of his neck, knocking him out.

When Nagisa awoke, it was completely dark. He couldn't see anything, and when he tried to call out, no one answered. He was terrified instantly, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he'd been captured by Takaoka or his mother again. Maybe he could escape. Maybe this was a cruel joke.

Then he heard a laugh and knew it was only a joke to one person.

"Who the fuck are you?"Nagisa screeched, angrily struggling against whatever he'd been bound with. "Where the fuck am I?!"

"Poor, poor Shiota-kun. You'll never know. And no one else will either."

"Tsk, cliche,"Nagisa rolled his eyes in the dark. Bad move.

Something slammed down on his back, hard. He felt all the air in his body rush out at once, leaving him gasping and winded.

"I heard you got hurt a while back. One of my associates...Takaoka, was it?"

"Where's Karma?"

"Your friend's in the other room. Akabane-kun, was it?"

Whoever this was kept repeating those same words. 'Was it, was it, was it?' with every sentence. Then he'd laugh and there's be the sounds of footsteps, but Nagisa wasn't hit with anything again.

"Instead of hurting you this time, we'll be taking care of Akabane-kun."

"What the fuck?!"

"Such bad words, Shiota-kun. Be watchful, or...hm. Three ribs, was it?"The voice halted, cackling. "We'll break them all over again."

"Let us go,"Nagisa snarled in response.

"Us? Are you sure you don't want to leave Akabane-kun behind? We'll let you go if you leave him with us. Karasuma-san, was it? You can't tell anyone."

"I won't leave him behind!"

Finally a light cut on, revealing a strange glass case. It was like a sealed off stage, and Karma sat in the centre.

"Karma!"

"Shhh. The show's about to begin. Euthinasia, was it? Huh, huh?"

"Don't touch him!"

Somehow, Nagisa wasn't crying, or scared. He just wanted to get away. He'd been held captive enough before, now it wasn't even scary.

Whatever was holding Karma captive sliced through the plastic wrap holding his hands and feet together. Karma scrambled up, and for once, he looked terrified. Not his typical 'I'm a little afraid of Nagisa' scared. It was pure terror plastered on his face.

" _Nagisa!"_ Karma seemed to yell, but it was blocked by the glass between them.

"Let him go,"Nagisa looked around, trying to locate his captor. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Easy, I want cute little Shiota-kun."

"No way in hell!"Nagisa tried to pull himself loose, to no avail.

"Then watch Akabane-kun...suffer, was it?"

And two hours passed before Nagisa gave up and asked to take Karma's place. Three days passed before Karma switched with him again. Six weeks passed before they lost all hope of being rescued.

"Karma,"Nagisa locked eyes with the other boy as they switched yet again. Karma simply smiled.

"Rest."

And Nagisa couldn't remember what all they'd done. He remembered the ice water, and the electricity, but nothing else was prominent. The one thing burned into Nagisa's mind: 'Was it, was it?'

Nagisa thought it was a miracle when he felt the chains on his ankles break from rust. They fell away in a pile of crimson dust, allowing Nagisa to kick his attacker in the groin and have Karma unbind his hands. Burns were left on his wrists and ankles, and then he woke up.

At home. In his bed. Terrified.

Nagisa had known the dream was too good to be true when he wasn't scared.

 _ **Shoutout to the review that caught my plot device from long ago! Good job! Now if you'll excuse me, it's four a.m. and I haven't slept for twenty four hours.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Nagisa woke up to find that Karma had left early the next Saterday morning. He wasn't surprised, after their last week, he'd been going down to the police station to see if he identify the guy that had been following them. In the mean time, Nagisa had been trying figure out what the hell had happened. All he remembered was falling out in the road and waking up back at their apartment half a day later with a giant knot on the back of his head. Karma hadn't said a word.

Nagisa, however, had been following him. He'd been in a pretty weird mood all week, Karma had. Still, Nagisa knew nothing aside from the fact that someone had been tailing them, and he and Karma had both been injured. Karma was worse off, needing stitches in a couple places and having to nurse a busted lip for a few days. Of course, by lunch he was home, sitting down and sighing.

"We haven't found anything,"He muttered. "It's frustrating."

"I say we just give it up,"Nagisa was sitting on the floor cross legged, watching as Karma began cooking their lunch. It was his turn, Nagisa had cooked the night before.

We'll just leave it at this; Nagisa wasn't the best cook.

"Why?"Karma asked, barely glancing up.

"It's not a big deal. Unless they come back it won't matter-"

"Don't say that. It does matter."

"Why?"

Karma sat his knife on the counter, throwing the veggies he was chopping into the pot to simmer. He sighed, looking up at Nagisa.

"It's classified."

"Karma, you don't work with the police. You can tell me about it. I was involved."

"No, I can't."

Karma joined Nagisa at their tiny table.

"It's something that you probably don't want to know about,"Karma said. "I think this person believes you have too much potential as an assassin. He wants to kill you before you can kill him."

"...What?"

"It's stupid, I know,"Karma sat his head down on the table, glancing to their television. "What're they talking about?"

"Something about a bombing a few stations away,"Nagisa played it off with a smile, slightly distressed by the location. It was thre train station near that shrine, the one he'd gotten lost behind a while back.

"Weird."

Karma got up five minutes later, finishing their lunch. They ate in silence, watching an american tv drama and critiquing the plotholes.

"Nagisa, I want you to stay out of school this week,"Karma finally said.

"What? Why?"

"It isn't safe."

"Why not?"

"Just..."Karma paused. "Just trust me."

"I do trust you, but I want to know why? If everyone else goes to school and something happens, and we're the only ones that made it, I don't know what I'd do!"

"...Fine. But if anything happens, run as far as you can from the buildings."

"I will, everyone will,"Nagisa glanced at him, a troubled expression.

Karma stood and sat his bowl in the sink. Nagisa followed suit, doing the dishes himself. Karma sat back down at the table, beginning the little bit of homework they'd been given over the weekend.

"I bet that's easy for you, isn't it?"Nagisa said, only to hear a knock at the door.

"I got it,"Karma got back up, marching to the door and glancing out the peephole before opening it.

A delivery man stood there, holding a package. He looked at it with disdain, strange stains covering the corners and sides.

"Delivery for Nagisa Shiota."

"Right over here,"Nagisa signed for the box as Karma said this, not wanting to touch the box in any way really, as it looked disgusting.

The delivery guy left, leaving the package on the porch. Nagisa wasn't about to try and move it, so he got a pair of scissors and opened it himself. A rotting scent wafted up, terrfiying the two of them. A yellow envelope sat on top of a smaller black box. Karma pulled the envelope up, muttered for Nagisa to not touch the box.

Opening the envelope, Karma pulled his shirt up over his nose. Even the damn paper smelled rotten. Nagisa stood to peek over Karma's shoulder at the paper, which held a cryptic note with a terrifying introduction.

"To Shiota-kun, was it?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone~~ Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with school and stuff...But hey I'm back and about to finish this! So lets go! Beforehand,however, lemme just say a couple things.**

 **I've gotten a lot of positive reviews overall, but I've recently recieved a very rude review and I'd like to say my piece on it. I'm not going to name names but I just felt the need to defend my writing and such. 3**

 **Yes, I incorperate some cliches. Of course I do, it's kinda hard to avoid doing that when there are literal thousands of fanfics around about the same pair. So pleassssse do me a favour and find a fanfic that you deem "original enough" to satisfy you instead of posting negative comments on MY fanfics. 3 I've had a lot of issues going on since I last updated and lets just say that this depressed me a bit more than I already have been and I kindly ask you one last thing.**

 **Is your ass jealous of the shit coming out of your mouth? /3**

Nagisa abruptly remembered his dream and took a quick step away. Karma glanced up with a raised eyebrow and confused expression. A moment later, Nagisa had stepped back up to the box and lifted the cloth inside. A dank, putrid smell exploded and permiated the entire room. Karma covered his nose with his sleeve. Nagisa shivered and gagged, but pulled the blood soaked cloth out. How anyone had managed to get this through the mail was beyond them. A notebook, the pages stained with varying bodily fluids, fell from the inside of the cloth.

"The hell...?"

Nagisa picked it up carefully, afraid he'd get some sort of infection from it. Opening to the first page, he dropped it. The page was almost blackened by incoherent writings. Blood was splattered onto the page in multiple places, along with a strange yellow stain. Nagisa could only assume what it was.

"Don't touch it."

Karma took the broom from their kitchen and pushed it out into the road. Using matches from the kitchen, he lit it on fire. He brought the box out and sat it on top of the flames, and soon there was a small blaze. Karma went back inside and locked the door.

Meanwhile, Nagisa was scrubbing his hands. He'd already washed them to the point that they bled, and Karma tugged his hands out from under the water and tried to bandage them.

"Karma,I'm scared."

"W-We've dealt with worse Nagisa,"Karma was uncharacteristically stammering. "Re-Remember Takaoka? Your mother?"

"Karma-"

"We-We've been through worse and-"

"Calm down!"

"Don't give me that shit!"

"What are we supposed to do? The police have already done all that they can!"

"They need to do more!"

"I'm not fighting you about this,Karma! They've done the best they can! If you're so scared, then I'll leave! They want me, not you!"

Nagisa lunged at Karma, knocking him to the floor. They rolled and fought and Nagisa ended up on the bottom, a panting Karma on top.

"You aren't leaving!"

"Watch me!"

Nagisa pushed Karma away and dashed out the door. Karma was up and chasing him, but Nagisa was faster. He lost track of the smaller boy.

"Fuck!"

Running through the town that had recently been bombed late at night wasn't a good idea, Nagisa decided, halfway through his running. Of course Karma would probably not find him, but he was now lost in the worst part of their city. He wouldn't doubt that someone would catch him or drug him or something worse. He honestly wouldn't put it past anyone in this area.

His mind was screeching for him to turn around. Instead of listening to himself and turning back to go to his warm, nicely lit apartment and be with Karma and apologize, he forced himself to keep walking. He didn't know where he was supposed to go,or when he'd go back to his house.

"Hey, little girl!"

He sped up, only to be rough housed and shoved against a brick wall a moment later. His head crashed against the bricks and my god, did it hurt.

"W-What do you want?"Nagisa tried to channel anger in his voice, to trigger his surprising strength. "I'm not a girl."

The guy, who looked suspiciously familiar, made a "tsk" noise and slung Nagisa to the ground. His head and back scraped against the wall behind him. He could feel himself bleeding.

"He'd best stay the fuck away from you,"Karma finally appeared, jacketless and clasping a knife. He folded the blade and stuck it back in his pocket. "Lets go home."

"K-Karma,why?"

"Why,what?"

"Why do you always run after me?"

"Because I care a lot about you Nagisa. More than you think anyone does."

"You shouldn't."

Nagisa accepted his helping hand, allowing himself to be pulled back to his feet. Karma lead him around for a bit and finally, they reached the street again. Nagisa's shirt was ripped in the back and covered in blood. His head pounded and his feet didn't want to go where he told them too. Karma had to lead the dizzy, smaller, terrified boy around. And they still got into trouble.

Nagisa didn't know what was happening when it happened. A hand wrapped itself around his wrist and wriggled into his hair. Karma was knocked down and tugged along. By then, Nagisa barely knew he was in the world. A familiar laugh resounded.

God, why did everything seem like it'd happened before?

Glass. A solid, concrete floor. They crashed onto that floor and somehow they managed to bind the two boys in handcuffs and some sort fiberglass rope. It stung for them to move. Nagisa blacked out to the sound of Karma screaming to be set free.

When he awoke, he was in agony. Everything hurt like hell, and the face he was met with was alarmingly close and recognizable. The post man.

"Hello, Shiota-kun. Welcome to your own personal hell~!"

Nagisa couldn't say a word. He didn't understand. Usually in these situations he blacked out and couldn't remember what he did, but now, it was simply as if all his fighting spirit, all his strength had left him. The person he was being faced with was terrifying, solely because he'd seemed like a regular person before. Now he had the face and eyes of a mad man. His entire body twitched spastically.

"Your friend is out on the floor, watching. As long as you cooperate, we won't harm him and you'll be free once we have our fun."

Nagisa endured everything. Within a week, they did what they'd promised, but niether of them would be the same. Police were called for them again when a bloodied, broken Nagisa and a weeping Karma were found in a dumpster. Hospitals again.

"You've nearly bled to death..."Karma murmured, sitting next to Nagisa's bed in intensive care. He only had minor scrapes and rope burns, as promised. Nagisa however, couldn't be in worse shape. He wasn't even breathing without help. He'd flatlined twice. Karma was terrified that it was the end of his best friend. He'd been placed there only because he wasn't able to make himself walk. A wheelchair. His own personal hell. Just as they'd told both him and Nagisa.

Koro-sensei caught their torturers. Needless to say, he'd been angry, and the two men, the ones Nagisa had dreamed of a few weeks prior, were long dead now. If Koro hadn't killed them, Karasuma would've. If he hadn't, Bitch-sensei would've. If she hadn't, Karma would've taken it upon himself to do the job.

The entent of Nagisa injuries ran deep. While Karma suffered shock and varying infected wounds, Nagisa had been whipped. His fingernails were torn out, his hair hacked off to be about as short as Karma's. More ribs were broken than in the first incident. Seven total. Internal bleeding, external wounds. He'd be scarred for life. Both of them would be.

"He's gotta live,"Karma murmured.

No one else was allowed in the room. None of their classmates, just Karma's parents one time, and Karasuma the next. Karma tried to get up to go take a piss, only for his legs to continuously shake so bad that he fell on his face and just lay there. By the time the nurses arrived, he'd passed out and Nagisa was gone. One slept for moments, while the other most likely would sleep forever.

"Fuck you!"Karma stomped on the graves, throwing any memorial flowers around and almost knocking the headstones over. "Fuck you!"

He couldn't make himself say anything else; he couldn't think of anything that they actually deserved to have said to them. He stopped only for a moment, bloody fist raised to punch one of the stones again. Creaking wheels crunched through the frosted grass. A hand placed itself on his shoulder from a far shorter height. He was shaking.

"Calm down, Karma."

And he simply sank down into the grass. His pants were wet now, but he couldn't care less. His hands went to his face and gross sobs echoed through the graveyard. Nagisa patted his back, his own flushed face stained with tears.

"They did this to you..."

"Did what? Nothin's changed."

"Nagisa, you can't even walk! Everything's changed! The classroom...you can't help with the assassination classroom..."

"Who the hell told you that."

"It's obvious."

A mix of blood and tears dropped onto the ground. White frost was red. Nagisa shrugged.

"Just because I can't move too much doesn't mean that I can't do anything. Keep in mind Karma, we lived. We should appreciate that."

"Stop being so cliche, asshole!"

"Karma-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Nagisa went silent, then wheeled himself a little ways away.

"We went through all that and now we argue more than anything. I guess it wasn't worth fighting, was it?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, what's stopping us from running away from our problems now? I already gave it a shot once. You're the only thing that held me back."

"...I like the idea."

"Then let's leave this all behind."

Two more.

 **AND THATS THE END WHOO.**

 **GOD THAT TOOK SO LONG.**

 **INTERPRET THE ENDING HOW YOU WANT.**

 **IM FINALLY DONE WITH IT HOLY CRAP.**

 **OH MY GOD**

 **FIRST COMPLETED FANFIC.**

 **IM SCREAMING**

 **THANKS TO THE FREAKS THAT LEFT REVIEWS AND ENJOYED THIS**

 **AND SPECIAL THANKS TO SNOWKILLWHITE AND GRIEWER BECAUSE THEY HELPED ME THROUGH THIS AND A LOT OF MY PROBLEMS WAY BACK WHEN. SNOWY CONTINUES TO DO THAT NOW AND I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING AND IF YOU WANT GAY KARMAGISA INSTEAD OF ANGST THEN GO SEE HER**

 **THANK YOU SNOWY AND THE THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE THAT READ THIS AND THE 40ISH FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS**

 **PEACE UNTIL NEXT ANGST**


End file.
